


Like, Nya?

by Saixion



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Harems, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, chatfic, listen i just sorta did this while high on coffee and sleep deprived, well kinda a chatfic it stops being one halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saixion/pseuds/Saixion
Summary: Minato Yukina has 5 girlfriends. One of them comes up with a plan to make her Valentine's Day a special one to never forget.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi, Minato Yukina/Wakana Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Like, Nya?

**Author's Note:**

> lord what the fuck did i just write langjndlkjdnd i need to sleep but alas a certain someone gave me the idea and i had to write it the fuck down ldkndlndlhdhn
> 
> also sorry for the wonky formatting on desktop i made this with mobile in mind and its my first time doing a chatfic sort of thing so if you have any advice or tips on this id gladly appreciate it

\----------------------------------------------------

And just like that, the plan was set in motion. Shortly thereafter, the 5 girls all met up at Lisa's house, who, after all, was the closest person to Yukina's place. When they arrived, to the dismay of Sayo and Ran, and to the utter glee of Kasumi, in her hands were 5 pairs of cat paw gloves and boots, cat ear headbands, and a set of dresses of varying sizes and patterns that seemed to match the previous 2 items. 

"I thought you said you only had accessories. This… almost seems like you came prepared." Ran commented, slightly concerned as to why Lisa had such outfits, and so many of them to boot. 

"Yes, well… a story for another time, perhaps." Lisa said, very desperately not wanting to admit that she had actually been extremely into doing this type of cosplay on the side and had contacts who were more than willing to share their own outfits for this occasion. 

"Well… I gotta say…" Rei said, as she grabbed the largest set Lisa had laid down, and headed for the bathroom. "This is gonna be a heck of a story afterwards."

"Hehe~ See? I always come up with the best ideas!" Kasumi said, as she picked out her own outfit and skipped to Lisa's bedroom to change as well. 

Lisa giggled at the vocalist, and then looked at the last two girls. They were both red in the face, desperately trying to look away and delay the inevitable. 

"Chop, chop, girls. Get changing, cause Yukina will be back any minute now, and I don't think you want to ruin the surprise by being late of all things." Lisa said, before picking her own outfit and walking to a different room. 

Sayo and Ran gave each other a nervous look. They both said nothing, but thought the same thing. 

"I can't fucking believe I'm about to do this." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Yukina sighed contentedly as she walked back home. She had decided to use today to take care of the kittens in the park, and it couldn't make her happier. Though, a twang of guilt did pang through her after she realized it was Valentines, and she hadn't even given a single thought about her girlfriends. She decided she would buy them each a box of chocolate, it's the least she could do, especially for being unavailable the whole day given she had accidentally left her phone at home… again. Carrying the 5 boxes of chocolate, she unlocked the doors to her house to find the living room lights have been shut. That's strange, she thought. She remembered leaving them on before she left and her father was out of town this week. She fumbled for the light switch and-

"Happy Valentine's Day, nya~!" 

Yukina froze as her 5 girlfriends lay around her living room, all dressed in cat costumes of differing patterns and breeds. She had not been able to process the information when Ran, wearing an all black costume with the exception of one of her cat ears painted red, crawled up to her. 

"I-I hope you like the s-surpurrrise, nya." she said, still extremely shy about this whole thing. 

Kasumi jumped around, her costume being inspired by the bright orange classic tabby. 

"Nya, nya! This was my idea, nya!" 

Lisa and Rei crawled up on either sides of Ran, the former wearing a light brown costume that matched her hair, the latter wearing a costume seemingly based on Siamese cats. 

"Well?" Lisa asked. 

"What do you think… nya?" Rei followed. 

"I… I…" Yukina tried to speak words but her brain was short circuiting at the scene unfolding before her. 

She felt someone take the boxes of chocolate off her person, and turned to see Sayo, wearing a grey and white coat, observing the packages. 

"Chocolate? For us? Why, thank you, Minato-san… n-nya."

"I… I love you all…" Yukina managed to squeak out, before promptly fainting from the amount of cuteness that lay before her. 

**Author's Note:**

> ljsnsdjlkgnsdlgnsd well there you have it
> 
> god i need to sleep, uh if you enjoyed please feel free to follow me on twitter @ykrnmcls, and please drop some criticism, advice, tips, or just general anything in the comments please i wanna improve my writing a bit and your feedback will help me in that immensely so yeah lfkmskls


End file.
